


dreams in the daytime

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam might have a crush.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams in the daytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unfoldinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfoldinguniverse/gifts).



> written for the prompt: _barista!liam/customer!harry_
> 
> unbeta'd; please ignore any mistakes and/or inaccuracies :PPPP

* * *

Liam doesn’t he’s staring until Niall nudges him with an elbow and murmurs, “You could just go talk to him, quit faffing about.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees from where he’s sat on the counter. He’s not supposed to be up there, but Pauly has a soft spot for him. It’s something that Louis takes advantage of at every opportunity, of course. “Grow some, Payno. Man up.”

“You’re one to talk,” Liam grumbles, staring pointedly at Niall, who’s turned away to wipe down the back counters and straighten the syrup containers and extra cups. Thank god for Niall, Liam thinks, this place’d be a wreck without him. 

“Aren’t you, Tommo?” Liam adds, louder this time. Louis ignores him, as he’s wont to do when someone calls him on his bullshit. 

“He comes in every day,” he says instead. 

“Except Tuesdays and Wednesdays,” Liam replies automatically, then flushes when Louis cackles. He doesn’t mention how it really is the worst, having to wait two _whole_ days to see the fit bloke who comes into the shop. The one that orders a concoction of coffee, butter, and coconut oil, no matter how many times Louis pretends to gag behind his back and Niall laughs. The fit bloke who smiles at Liam in a way that always makes him go weak at the knees. 

Liam is a mess and the only thing he’s got is the name _Harry_ and a _thank you, Liam_ in a voice that sounds like the best morning after Liam’s ever wanted. 

Harry glances up just then and Liam realizes he’s been staring. _Again_. The corners of Harry’s mouth quirk up and Liam can feel the heat flare up in his cheeks. Ducking his head, Liam pretends to straighten the frothing cups. Instead, he manages to knock two of them off the counter. 

“Christ, you’re a mess, Leemo,” Niall says, whilst Louis nearly falls off the counter, laughing. Liam’s face is so hot now, he feels like it’s about to burn off. To make matters worse, when he straightens up it’s to find Harry standing there. 

He immediately drops the two cups he’s just managed to pick up. Louis sounds like he’s about to pass out, hiccuping for breath now.

Because Niall is the best of them, he shoves Louis off the counter. Because he’s also the worst, he pushes Liam out from behind the counter. “Take a fecking break, hell,” Niall says, “before you burn down the place.”

“We don’t even have anything to burn it down with,” Liam replies, dumbly.

“I’m sure you’d find a way,” Niall reassures him, patting him on the shoulder. “Now go away for twenty minutes.”

One last shove sends him stumbling over to Harry, who’s watching, amusement evident in his eyes. Liam’s just decided green is his favorite color when Harry sticks his hand out and says, “I’m Harry.”

“I know,” Liam blurts out, reaching out to take it. Behind him Louis’ laughter gets cut off by a startled yelp. Liam ignores it, even when Harry’s eyes go a bit wide as he glances over Liam’s shoulder. 

“I know who you are,” Liam tries again, voice steadier this time. It draws Harry’s attention back to him and Liam realizes he’s still holding Harry’s hand. 

It’s a really nice hand, Liam notes. Broad, with long fingers. He can feel the cool press of the rings Harry wears. When he looks up, it’s to find Harry smiling at him. He’s got dimples and Liam is so fucking smitten. Louis _deserves_ to laugh at him, to be honest. 

“I’m Liam,” he finally manages to get out. Harry bursts out laughing then, head going back and dimples going even deeper. When he stops, the smile is still there, just this side of crooked, and his eyes are bright. He’s so very fucked, Liam is, what with the way every bit of him goes warm at the way Harry’s looking at him. 

Neither of them have let go yet. 

“Fucking hell,” Louis says loudly, making them both jump a bit. “just kiss already!”

Liam can feel himself flushing again, gratified at a second pained cry and Niall’s quiet, “You’re such an arse, Lou.”

He does finally let go then, shoving his hands in his pockets so as to not reach back out, and settles for staring down at his feet. 

“I don’t put out on the first date,” Harry murmurs, and Liam looks up that, startled. Harry tilts his head to the side, considering. “Maybe the second though.”

Liam blinks. 

“We should go ahead and get the first date out of the way then, don’t you think?” Harry steps up beside him, curling and around through Liam’s, and begins moving the two of them towards his table. 

Liam blinks again. He’s just able to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth when—

“Get in, Pay— _ow_!”

“You never fucking learn, Christ, Lou.”

Liam bursts out laughing at that, fondness overwhelming him. His friends are the worst and he loves them so much. 

“Soz,” he tells Harry as they sit down, the nerves from before fading. Harry settles, hand slipping from Liam’s elbow to rest over the top of Liam’s hand, keeping the contact. His skin is warm against Liam’s. Dragging his eyes away from the sight, Liam smiles, adding, “You get used to them, I promise.”

“I hope so,” Harry replies, and smiles back.


End file.
